No problem at all
by overratedmusings
Summary: Hinata and Hanabi decide it's time to get Neji and TenTen together... NejixTen, if you look hard enough very minor KibaxHina. One shot. new penname


**This is my first Naruto fic...and it's a NejiTen fic.....I LOVE THIS PAIRING!!!!! hehe.....sorry bout that...fangirl moment -ahem-.  
Sorry bout not updating my other stories but i'm up to my eyes in revision...GCSE's suck even if they are important for my future.....ah well, they'll be over soon!**

**DISCLAIMER: nope dont own Naruto....and sorry if Hinata's a bit OOC...but this is my fic so tough!**

"ONEESAN!!!" Hanabi ran down the hall, a slight look of panic on her face, "NIISAN'S GOING TO KILL ME!" well wouldn't you panic of you had an angry looking Neji following you.

Hinata sighed softly and stood up from under the tree in the Hyuga garden. She made her way inside and looked around for her younger sister, hearing stifled screams every now and then. Hinatas eyes widened as she turned just in time to see Hanabi flash by her and round the corner out of sight.

"Neji-niisan?" Neji skidded to a halt beside Hinata, not taking his glaring eyes from the corner Hanabi as hiding behind.

"Hn" he glared once again and headed back from where they'd ran from, leaving a very relieved Hanabi and a questioning Hinata.

"Hanabi?"

"Hmm?" Hanabi came from round the corner before hiding behind Hinata, checking over her older sisters' shoulder to make sure Neji wasn't still there.

"What did you do?" It seems spending more time with her team had boosted Hinatas confidence as she stood there with one hand on her hip.

"Nothing I swear" Hanabi looked up at her, "all I asked was how was his girlfriend" she shrugged her shoulders and stepped out from behind the heiress.

"Niisan…has a girlfriend?" Hinatas eyes widened and a small smile spread across her face, "Who?"

"The one he's always with…uhh…" she frowned as she thought, "TenTen!"

"Hanabi" Hinata shook her head, the grin never leaving her face, "Neji-niisan and TenTen aren't together"; she turned and headed back to the garden.

"Oh" Hanabi sighed.

"Well" Hanabi raised her head and met the lavender eyes of the other Hyuga, "not yet at least". Hanabi grinned as she caught on to what her sister was saying.

"Onee-san, you've been spending too much time with Kiba" she jogged over and fell into step with Hinata, who was slightly blushing at the comment. Thankfully Hanabi didn't notice, "What are you planning?"

Hinata chuckled, "You will see Hanabi, do not worry" they reached the tree Hinata was previously sitting at and glanced to see Neji meditating in the shade at the other end of the garden, "However, I may need your help".

Hanabi grinned, "Why not, it'll be fun"

At the other end of the garden Neji cracked open one of his eyes to see his two cousins chatting. He inwardly groaned, he knew they were up to something.

Neji had noticed the slight changes in his younger cousin's personality, like how she doesn't stutter anymore. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again, trying to calm his nerves…even if he was older and stronger than Hanabi he couldn't stop her, if she wined enough she could get anybody to do whatever she wanted, which can cause a lot of problems for him…

* * *

"You need our help?" Ino looked sceptically at the young Hyuga.

"Please Ino?" Hanabi pouted.

"We're busy Hanabi" Sakura rubbed her temples, arguing with a stubborn child was giving her a head ache.

"Please? I'll…uhh….stop bugging you; I'll give you anything…within reason of course…oh… I'll …..ummmm…pay you?" Hanabi pleaded.

"No!" Ino crossed her arms.

"Why are we here?" Kiba had his head behind his arms, while Shikamaru was asleep on the table.

Hinata sighed. "What if I told you it was to help Neji-niisan…"  
"No count us out!" Ino waved her hands in the air and shook her head violently.

"…and TenTen get together" Hinata hid a small grin when she saw Ino's face as she processed what she heard.

"Not gonna…wait…" Ino and Sakura looked up at their blue haired friend, "you mean…play matchmaker?"

"Oh no" Sakura and Kiba groaned, Shikamaru didn't wake up and a huge grin broke out on Ino's face.

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place Hinata!" She grabbed Sakura's and Hinatas wrists and dragged them out the door, "come on, we gotta start planning!"

"Hey wait for me!" Hanabi ran behind them, annoyed at having been forgotten.

Kiba sighed, "You never know, it could be fun to pester Neji"

Shikamaru raised his head off his arms, "huh? What happened?"

"Damn Shika, Ino's right, you are too damn lazy"

"Hm" he put his head back on his arms, "Well whatever it is it's probably too troublesome anyway". Kiba shook his head and left his lazy friend behind to catch up to the girls.

* * *

TenTen's morning was the same as always; meet at the training ground, wait for Gai-sensei and Lee to stop shouting youth at each other and argue whether to run 1000 or 2000 laps around Konoha then spar with Neji for hours.

Now she stood on the branch of the Sakura tree next to training ground 14 while she watched her friends as they walked through the village talking about something. She shook her head and grinned, twirling a kunai in her right hand.

"So they're going to try and get us together?" a small chuckle escaped her lips, "Who's idea was that? Ino's?"

"Hinata-sama's and Hanabi's actually" TenTen raised an eyebrow, still twirling the kunai.

"Really…huh" She sighed, "so what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Should we tell them already?" She felt him appear behind her and wrap his arms around her waist before putting his head on her shoulder as he chuckled.

"They may be odd, slightly weird, crazy, annoying" she elbowed him in the stomach lightly, "but they're not completely stupid, let them work it out for themselves".

TenTen turned her head to meet his white eyes, "You know that could take ages right"

Neji smirked at her, "Is that a problem?"

"No" She smiled at him before turning her attention back to her friends, somehow still twirling the kunai in her hand, "no problem at all".

**PLEASE REVIEW it makes me happy in this boring education filled time! and no flames please....**

**thanks!!!!!!!**


End file.
